


Enticing

by masqurade



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Smut, bad smut but still smut, chrom being a jealous idiot, fluffy smut ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/pseuds/masqurade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Honestly, Chrom!” she whined, trying to keep her voice level when Chrom’s fingers brushed against her breasts. “It’s morning.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Chrom murmured, his lips now brushing against her neck. A shiver shot up Robin’s spine as she let out a moan. “But I’m the King and I demand the attention from my beautiful Queen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticing

**Author's Note:**

> //crawls under a rock  
> *gestures towards work*  
>  _enjoy_

     The sun pouring into the room between the cracks of the curtains stirred Robin from her deep slumber. Rubbing the sleep away from the corners of her eyes, she noticed the arms around her waist tightening around her petite form. Breathing out a sigh, Robin managed to roll over to face her capturer with her lips pulled into a frown.

     “Another late night, I see,” she murmured. Chrom’s eyes fluttered open as he gave her a half-lifted smile. Robin allowed him to bring on of his hands up to her face cradling her cheek as if she were precious glass that could break any form of contact.

     “Yeah, I had a ton of papers to sign,” His tone was light and loving as he rubbed his nose against hers. “I'm sorry I couldn't come to bed early these past few nights.”

     Robin simply shrugged, quickly pecking her husband's cheek. “Nothing I can't handle. I know how busy you can be. I've been busy myself after all.”

     Chrom began threading his hands through her brown hair. The only thing that seemed to be reflected in her blue eyes was her. “Oh? I thought I told Fredrick to lessen your load. Enemy lines have settled and there isn't a real need to think of strategies all the time.”

     Robin shook her head, gently resting her forehead against Chrom’s bare chest. “No, no. It’s not about my tactician duties,” She could feel Chrom hum a response by the trickling vibrations against her head. He ran a hand up and down her back, urging her to continue. “Ricken asked me to mentor him in magic. He wants to learn how to use a Thoron Tome.”

     Robin half expected Chrom to congratulate her on getting a protégé. However, her husband’s eyes narrowed slightly. He didn’t look pleased at all. In fact, she speculated the knitting of his eyebrows to be something more along the lines of sulking if anything. Before she could confront him about her observations, Chrom climbed on top of her, naked body pressing down onto her silk nightgown.

     “Chrom what are you—”

     Whatever words Robin was about to speak tied on the tip of her tongue when she felt Chrom run a hand dangerously up her nightgown. Gasping at the sudden cool sensation, Robin pressed both her hands against Chrom’s chest in a failed attempt to push him off her.

      “Honestly, Chrom!” she whined, trying to keep her voice level when Chrom’s fingers brushed against her breasts. “It’s _morning_.”

     “Indeed,” Chrom murmured, his lips now brushing against her neck. A shiver shot up Robin’s spine as she let out a moan. “But I’m the King and I demand the attention from my beautiful Queen.”

     “Wai—”

     Of course her protests were silenced by Chrom harshly pressing his lips against hers in a feverish frenzy. There was never a chance for Robin to refuse his advances because he had already undressed them both in the short amount of time it took Robin to try and think up a spell to throw him off her. By the time they were both naked, all logic was thrown out the window.

     The moment Robin felt Chrom’s cool fingers teasing her slick folds, she squeaked. Clawing at his back as if to say _“get on with it”_ just as he pushed two digits inside her, thrusting them into her relentlessly.

     “You’re so sensitive,” Chrom laughed while Robin shook beneath him. Tongue trailing from her stomach up to her bare breasts, Robin clung to Chrom’s back desperately. He dipped his head lower, flicking her hardened nipples with his tongue.

     “Chrom!” Robin gasped, nails digging even deeper into his shoulder blades. “A- _Ah!_ ”

     There was no denying the huskiness of Chrom’s voice as he rubbed his thumb over her sensitive nub, making Robin throw her head back into the pillow. “Come for me, love.”

     Those words were enough to drive Robin over the edge. She let out a cry at her release, gasping at the numbing sensation spreading throughout her body. Robin watched as Chrom removed his fingers from her dewy center, licking the remainder of her juices off his fingertips. The smirk forming on his lips was undeniable and Robin could feel her face heat up with every harsh breath she inhaled.

     “Better than any of the royal wines I’ve ever tasted,” Chrom teased her. This earned him a smack on the arm. Before Robin could start chuckling the pillows at him, Chrom gripped her wrists in a tight hold, slamming them back onto the mattress above Robin’s head. Her cheeks were flaring with color, both from reaching her climax and from embarrassment.

     “Idiot,” she grumbled, earning her another passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined, both fighting for dominance inside each other’s mouths. Robin yanked on Chrom’s hair, making him gasp from the stinging pain. However, her victory was short lived when Chrom pulled away to nibble lightly on her bottom lip. When he went back to capturing her lips entirely with his tongue, Robin was already bucking her hips up impatiently against Chrom’s throbbing need. Hissing from the contact, Chrom’s eyes were darkened so much by the lust that it perfectly mirrored her own.

     “Robin,” Chrom whispered her name against her lips before he positioned himself in front of her. “ _I love you_.”

     He then entered her slowly, letting out a shuddering breath against her ear. Robin instinctively tightened her grip against his back, nails breaking the first layer of skin while Chrom only chuckled at her reaction. She could have sworn he called her cute but any angry remarks flew out the window when he began pounding relentlessly into her. A cry escaped Robin’s lips as Chrom tightened his grip on her hips, allowing him to thrust deeper. Every time he managed to hit her sweet spot, he was rewarded with a breathy moan and new scrapes against his back.

     They both lost themselves in the heat of their passion. As if the world around them didn’t exist and all that there could be was their love that they both shared for one another. With one last thrust, they rode the pleasure of their orgasm like they did with anything – together.

     Gently pulling out of her, Chrom deposited himself in a heap beside her, breathing heavily. Reaching out, he pulled Robin into an embrace, softly placing fluttering kisses against her hair. Robin giggled, allowing her body to be cradled in his strong arms while continuing to bask in her afterglow.

     “You and your jealousy,” Robin sighed, not even bothering to open her heavy eyelids to cast her husband a harsh glare. “You’re ridiculous, Chrom.”

     “Mmmm,” he replied with a hum, pulling Robin even closer against his chest. “I love you.”

     Robin let out a giggle, allowing herself to fall into a deeper sleep than she’d had in weeks in the safe haven of Chrom’s strong embrace.

     “I love you too.”


End file.
